Je m'appelle Jane Doe
by Phloeme
Summary: Une jeune femme est retrouvée errante dans les rues de Londres. Elle ne sait plus qui elle ait. On l'a nommé Jane Doe et elle tente de refaire sa vie, en espérant pouvoir retrouver son passé. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'a retrouve...


**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling. Et elle ne veut pas céder.

**Bêta:** Ma Norellenilia. ^^

* * *

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jane Doe, et je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je sais, mon entrée en matière est un peu abrupte. Mais comprenez-moi, on m'a retrouvée errante dans la rue de Londres, couverte de sang. Avec en tout et pour tout, une dizaine de pièces en or, deux douzaine de pièces en argent, une ou deux en bronze, et des vêtements noirs en lambeaux. Je suis de taille moyenne, les yeux marrons, les cheveux longs, épais et châtains. Le sang que l'on a retrouvé sur moi m'appartenait en partie, mais il y avait aussi celui d'une dizaine de personnes, si ce n'est plus. Mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, j'ai refait ma vie. Mais j'ai quand même posté une petite annonce pour trouver quelqu'un qui me connaisse. Sans résultat. J'ai trouvé un petit appartement et un travail de serveuse dans un petit snack bar. Ce n'est pas un métier super génial, mais au moins, ils m'ont prise sans poser de question et il n'y avait pas besoin de qualification. Et cela me permettait de manger.

Au bout de deux mois, les habitués me connaissaient bien. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait que le patron, le cuistot et moi dans la boutique. Ce snack bar était dans une petite ruelle, en retrait de la rue principale. Il fallait vraiment savoir qu'il était là pour le voir. Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des habitués. Tous plus sympathiques les uns que les autres. Et tous avaient leurs petites manies. Ainsi, madame Lovemoon ne venait que la nuit. Elle m'avait dit, une fois, qu'elle adorait la nuit et détestait par-dessus tout le Soleil et qu'elle était une grande enfant. Le patron m'avait appris qu'elle était une enfant de la Lune. Monsieur Richard, lui, venait toujours pour le déjeuner, avec un livre dans la main. Il lisait pratiquement tout le temps. On le voyait aussi avec une énorme sacoche en cuir remplie de copies. Ce quinquagénaire se présentait toujours comme professeur de philosophie. Du coup, on a fini par tous l'appeler "le professeur". Et comment ne pas parler de madame Wood. Cette petite mamie qui portait encore le deuil de son mari alors qu'il était mort depuis une cinquantaine d'années, à la guerre. Dactylo retraitée, elle venait toujours avec ses propres couverts depuis qu'elle avait été intoxiquée dans un autre restaurant, il y avait bien longtemps, à cause d'une fourchette sale. Contrairement à d'autres lieux de restaurations, le patron a accepté cette manie. Au lieu de s'en offusquer, il disait en rigolant que ça lui faisait moins de vaisselle à faire. Parfois, on pouvait voir deux petites françaises qui arrivaient avec madame Wood. Elle les présentait toujours comme ses deux petites filles adorées. En fait, l'une d'elles l'était vraiment, et l'autre était sa compagne, mais comme dans sa famille, en France, il paraîtrait que c'était assez houleux, elles sont venues ici et vivaient chez madame Wood en l'aidant pour ses tâches ménagères.

Bref, tout allait bien. Au bout d'un moment, ne voyant pas de réponse à mon annonce, j'ai laissé tomber. Si on me connaissait, ce ne devait pas être ici, alors, j'ai décidé de suivre mes envies. J'ai franchie la porte d'un coiffeur pour la première fois depuis ma nouvelle vie. Après un très long moment à me faire pouponner, je suis ressortie avec les cheveux très courts, ce qui est plus facile à entretenir et moins embêtant pour le boulot. Je les ai fait aussi désépaissir, et teinter en noir avec quelques reflets violets. Je pouvais me permettre cette petite extravagance, je n'avais que vingt-quatre ans. J'étais jeune, autant en profiter. Le patron a fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Le cuistot m'a offert ses meilleurs pancakes pour me féliciter de ce petit coup d'éclat. Les clients ont été surpris aussi. Seule madame Wood a trouvé ça scandaleux. S'écriant qu'une jeune femme qui se respecte devait avoir les cheveux longs et garder leur couleur naturelle. Mais elle me fit un petit clin d'œil complice en me donnant le plus gros pourboire de toute ma vie. Au fond, elle n'était pas méchante, juste une vieille dame qui jouait son rôle de vieille dame tout en voulant être moderne.

Au fond de moi, j'étais contente de tout ça. J'étais vraiment belle comme ça, et je voyais parfois certains hommes se retourner pour me voir. Je me sentais flattée, mais je restais quand même les pieds sur terre. Car, je savais qu'au fond d'un de mes placards, j'avais une alliance qui me reliait à un homme qui m'était, pour le moment, complètement inconnu mais qui était mon mari.

Cela faisait à présent dix mois que je m'appelais Jane. Et huit que j'avais ma nouvelle coiffure et je la trouvais très bizarre. Le coiffeur m'avait dit qu'on verrait rapidement les racines et la couleur s'éclaircirait petit à petit, au fil des shampooings. Mais il n'en était rien. Je me coupais moi-même mes cheveux, mais la couleur restait identique. Même sur les racines. Je n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que le professeur me demande la teinture que j'avais utilisé pour l'offrir à sa femme qui recherche LA teinture qui tienne. J'étais bien incapable de lui répondre. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, il se passait parfois de drôles de phénomènes autour de moi. Je suis pourtant quelqu'un de rationnel, mais je n'arrivais pas à expliquer comment je savais que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière ma porte, que le téléphone allait sonner et que je retrouvais toujours les affaires perdues des autres. J'en ai parlé une fois à madame Lovemoon. Elle m'a expliqué que j'avais peut-être le don de double vue. Mais j'étais plutôt sceptique. Un client qui était là et qui travaillait dans la recherche m'a expliqué que je ne me souvenais que des moments où je réussissais à deviner quand il y avait quelqu'un derrière ma porte ou que le téléphone sonnerait. Parce que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Mais lors de mes tentatives ratées, le cerveau ne prenait pas la peine de le retenir. Et pour les objets trouvés, que je devais avoir une bonne mémoire photographique. J'étais plus convaincue par cette explication même s'il y avait des lacunes. Je remerciai le chercheur et le laissai avec madame Lovemoon qui débattait pour défendre son point de vue. Oui, il y avait des lacunes dans ces explications, mais je me refusais de le dire de peur de passer pour une folle. Certes j'avais une bonne mémoire photographique, mais, par exemple, lorsque je servais des clients, il m'arrivait d'oublier de prendre des serviettes en papier. Et pourtant, j'en trouvais toujours sur mon plateau. De même, un jour, j'avais oublié de prendre une fourchette pour servir une cliente, et bien, la fourchette se trouvait pourtant à côté de son assiette. J'ai fait une expérience une fois. Je n'ai chargé mon plateau que de boissons, sans cuillère pour le café qui se trouvait dessus. Et bien, une fois arrivée à la table du café, j'avais une cuillère juste à côté de ce dernier, dans la soucoupe.

Enfin, on s'habitue à tout. En plus, c'était plutôt pratique. La vie passait, et les habitudes se prenaient.

Le 24 décembre 2004 j'étais de service. Il y avait madame Lovemoon ce soir-là, madame Wood avec ses deux petites filles, monsieur Richard était là aussi avec sa femme. Il y avait aussi quelques passants qui avaient sûrement découvert le snack bar grâce à nos cris. Pardon, nos "belles" voix de chanteurs. En effet, notre cher patron nous obligeait à chanter chacun notre tour une chanson de Noël. Sans distinction entre employés et clients. Et c'est lui qui choisissait la chanson bien sûr. Heureusement, tout se faisait dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de couple passa la porte. Deux hommes, la vingtaine, l'un était roux et l'autre avait une tignasse noire. Le roux semblait désespéré et le brun faisait tout pour le réconforter. Moi, je me suis approchée de leur table pour prendre leur commandes.

"Bienvenue au _Lost Kingdom_. Que puis-je vous servir ?  
- Un whisky pur Feu s'il vous plait, commanda le roux.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Excusez-le, me répondit le brun, mon ami désirait un whisky pur malt, et on prendra deux cafés, s'il vous plait."

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression, lorsque vous entendez un mot, même si cela ne vous dit rien, que vous savez ce que c'est ? Et bien c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne connaissais pas le whisky pur Feu, et j'étais pratiquement sûre que ça n'existait pas. Pourtant, un coin de mon cerveau me hurlait que je connaissais. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est extrêmement désagréable. Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de prendre une décision que mon cher patron m'envoya chanter _Jingle bell_. Avec l'arrivée de ces deux hommes, l'atmosphère était un peu tombée, on devait donc la remettre au beau fixe. Je réussis avec l'aide du chef à redonner le sourire aux clients, sauf aux deux hommes. Après avoir chanté, le cuisinier est venu me voir et m'a prise à part.

"Jane, je crois que la chance te sourit enfin !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- En fait, j'ai un peu entendu les deux clients après avoir apporté leurs boissons. Et bien, ils sont à la recherche d'une certaine Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le roux, qui s'appelle Ron, est son mari, et le brun, Harry, un ami d'enfance.  
- Et tu crois que c'est moi ? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai cru retrouver ma famille ?  
- Je sais, mais c'est Noël, le Seigneur t'a peut-être fait un miracle.  
- Ouais, ou c'est une coïncidence.  
- Ma petite Jane, sortez donc de votre caverne. Je suis sûr que le destin vous donne un petit coup de main, intervint M. Richard.  
- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Oh et puis c'est sans importance. Mais s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me donner du Platon, ou je vous psychanalyse à la Freud.  
- Par ce pervers ? Peuh ! Vous n'oserez jamais ma petite.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? Bref ! Et vous voulez que je leur dise quoi ? "Bonjour, au fait je ne sais pas qui je suis, vous me connaitriez par hasard ?" Et puis quoi encore ?  
- Et bien, mademoiselle, il se pourrait bien, qu'en effet, nous vous connaissions, déclara d'un air timide le fameux Harry qui venait d'arriver près du petit groupe. Une amie à nous a disparu et vous lui ressemblez étrangement, si ce n'est pour les cheveux.  
- Et... je...  
- Vas-y Jane, murmura le cuisinier  
- N'hésitez pas, ma petite ! Encouragea aussi Monsieur Richard.  
- Si... Si vous voulez, on peux se voir après le service.  
- Pourquoi pas. Vous terminez quand ?  
- Euh... Dans... Dans une heure je crois.  
- On vous attend avec impatience !" Déclara Harry avant de filer vers son ami, et de tout lui raconter, content de sa découverte.

Moi, je l'étais moins bizarrement. Ils semblaient bien me connaître alors que c'était de parfaits inconnus pour moi. Etait-ce vraiment ma famille et mes amis qui m'avaient retrouvée, ou était-ce des gens malhonnêtes qui voulaient profiter de moi ? Avais-je des enfants ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais comme études ? Ces questions et tant d'autres tournaient dans ma tête inlassablement. À un moment, des cloches se sont mises à sonner, nous étions le jour de Noël, et tandis que tous le monde se faisait la bise, j'étais loin de là. Je pensais à qui était cette Hermione. Non pas physiquement parlant, mais moralement, mentalement. Plus forte que moi ? Plus gentille ? Ou bien, méchante ou faible ? Est-elle avocate ? Femme d'affaire ? Ou bien femme au foyer ? Est-elle riche ou pauvre ? A-t-elle des frères et sœurs ou est-elle fille unique ? Ce n'est que lorsque le patron déclara la fermeture que je refis surface. Il eut vent, bien sûr, de mes projets de soirée, et m'ordonna de filer avec les clients au lieu de faire le ménage.

Les autres bars étant fermés, nous sommes allés chez moi, dans mon petit studio. Nous avons parlé un peu, devant une tisane. Comme j'étais sceptique, Ron, le roux, m'a montré une pièce en bronze.

" Tu as déjà vu des pièces comme ça, non ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais j'imagine que tout le monde peut en avoir chez des spécialistes.  
- Pas vraiment, ces pièces sont spéciales, m'expliqua Harry en regardant mon impressionnante bibliothèque.  
- Comment ça ? Demandai-je. Et pas la peine de vous regarder comme ça. Si c'est une arnaque, soit vous avouez et sortez, soit vous allez jusqu'au bout.  
- Ne t'arrive-t-il jamais rien d'étrange ? De... bizarre ? Interrogea Harry.  
- Sans plus. Pourquoi ?  
- Rien de... magique ? Tu en es sûre ? Insista Ron.  
- Oui ! Je veux dire non ! Enfin bref, je suis une personne tout à fait ordinaire !  
- Ah ! Déclara Harry avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Désolé, vieux frère, mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit ta femme, du coup.  
- Mais Harry, j'ai promis à mes gosses que je retrouverais leur mère.  
- Vous avez des enfants ? Demandai-je.  
- Oui, deux. L'aînée s'appelle Rose et elle a six ans. Son frère s'appelle Hugo et il a quatre ans.  
- Rose et Hugo, répétai-je d'une voix pensive.  
- Cela te rappelle quelque chose ?" Demanda Ron.

Je fermai les yeux. Deux ombres flous couraient vers moi en m'appelant "maman". Quelque chose me disait que c'était mes enfants. Mais je n'avais pas de souvenir d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que je sois à ce point amnésique ?

"Alors ? Demanda doucement Harry.  
- Je... Je crois. Quand... Quand vous parliez de choses étranges, vous... Non, oubliez, c'est ridicule.  
- Mais non, continue, insista Ron, c'est peut-être anodin, mais présent.  
- Comme une teinture qui dure près de dix mois.  
- Continue, pria Harry.  
- Ou que les objets que je cherche se trouvent toujours à portée de main, alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas la seconde précédente.  
- Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? Comme moi ?  
- À un accio ? Oui.  
- Mais pour les cheveux ?  
- Magie accidentelle. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté quand ma tante avait voulu me couper les cheveux très court au primaire ?  
- Oui. Mais à cet âge ?  
- Mais si elle a oublié... ?  
- Pardon, mais vous parlez de quoi-là ? Je ne comprends plus rien.  
- Tu es Hermione !" S'écrièrent Ron et Harry en même temps en me sautant au cou.

Ce soir-là et le jour suivant, j'appris beaucoup de choses. Que j'étais une sorcière, que je travaillais dans une association que j'avais fondée pour la protection et le respect envers les espèces magiques, que j'étais maman de deux petits bouts de chou et que j'avais une famille très nombreuse même si j'étais fille unique. J'appris aussi que le soir de ma disparition, des néo-Mangemorts nous avaient attaqués durant une fête de la famille Weasley. Et c'est en prenant un sort sur la tête que j'avais perdu la mémoire.  
Ron et Harry s'appliquèrent à me réapprendre certains sortilèges dès que j'eus retrouvé ma baguette magique. Et petit-à-petit, je repris ma place dans le monde sorcier.

Je m'appelle Hermione Weasley, née Granger. Et je suis une sorcière. Cela fait près d'un an que l'on m'a retrouvée et je voudrais redevenir Jane Doe. Le monde moldu me manque, mes clients me manquent, et cette famille n'est composé que de fous ! Au secours !


End file.
